


Heart to Heart

by thirdchairjunior



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchairjunior/pseuds/thirdchairjunior
Summary: A collection of 50 glimpses into various relationships between the new farmer in town, the bachelors, and the bachelorettes from the surrounding three towns.





	1. Holly/Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Written vaguely in a way where if one wanted to, they could substitute Holly and Henry's names with their own.

Scared 

He was an aspiring actor, and yet, a low-budget B-movie had him trembling in fear under his blankets. Holly had invited her scaredy-cat boyfriend over to watch a movie on her brand new television. He had insisted on a horror movie, probably eager to prove his manliness (she didn’t care), but as soon as the ghost appeared on screen, he lost his cool. Holly thought it was cute and made sure to wrap her arms around Hinata to let him cling to her. She didn’t care if he was as masculine as Ludus, scaredy-pants Hinata was good enough for her.


	2. Holly/Komari

Finally 

Some felt it took Holly too long to propose, but everything happens in due time. It was a surprise, however, when one Tuesday, Holly walked into Tea-ful Reunion, and on shaky knees, knelt before Komari in front of a full house, and presented her the scarlet comb. People cheered, Ginjiro cried, and Komari said yes, Yes, YES! Her fiancée chastised her jokingly for waiting so long. Now their wedding would have to be in Winter! Komari shivered just thinking about the cold. Holly laughed and gave her soon-to-be wife a kiss. She was glad she waited until the perfect moment.


	3. Henry/Yuzuki

Numb

He couldn’t feel anything, yet he knew that everything hurt. Everything hurt. Yuzuki never thought he would be this sick again. He had been getting better. Stronger. But here he was, lying on a mat, periodically drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. The doctors said he’d be fine. A lie. Yuzuki could feel himself slipping into a darkness, each time he closed his, getting closer. He was vaguely aware of Henry’s presence. Something warm slipped into his hand. Yuzuki closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. He dreamed of dark rainclouds. He swore he felt rain hit his cheeks.


	4. Holly/Kasumi

Beautiful

 

_Beautiful flower_

_How you bloom from supple work_

_O love named Holly_

 

Holly was happy receiving this letter, especially since it was hard sometimes for Kasumi to express her feelings towards the farmer. Her letters, though, explained everything she felt ten-fold. Haikus were Kasumi’s favorites to write. This was one of the first times Kasumi called her beautiful. Holly couldn’t help but blush. She took a pen and began a response back:

 

_The flower blooms not_

_Without the mist from which it drinks_

_Love overflowing_

 

She wasn’t a poet, but she hoped Kasumi would understand how much she loved her.


	5. Holly

Boxes 

Holly stepped back until her back hit the front door. She was home. The house was run-down and more of a shack than a farmhouse, but it was hers. No Lynn sneaking into her room to “borrow” something, no mother interrupting her, no dad snooping into her business. Just her. She smiled, a little melancholic, but shook it off to begin unpacking the multitude of boxes scattered around the room. Holly didn’t bring much from home, so it only took her an hour to unpack. As she stood before her new home, she smiled. Finally. Her new life was beginning.


	6. Henry/Ford

Blood 

The blood was rushing from a gash on his arm. An accident with his sickle. Ford angrily wrapped a bandage around the wound after cleaning it up, tears prickling in his eyes. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he repeated as Henry reassured him that he was okay. When he was done dressing Henry’s arm, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, but quickly released him, wiping his tears away. 

“I’m fine.” Henry told him again, though he paled at the sight of the used blood-stained towels. He looked at Ford and gave a shaky smile. He reached for his hand.

“I’m sorry.”


	7. Holly/Iluka

Beach 

Iluka wanted to show off her swimsuit and Holly was happy for the distraction from work and the chance to spend the afternoon bathing in the sunlight and watching her feisty girlfriend prance around in the water. Iluka was annoyed that her girlfriend just wanted to lie down on a towel and relax instead of wading in the water with her, but as long as her eyes were focused on her, she was content to frolic alone and look sexy. But after the first whistle from Holly, Iluka decided she was too embarrassed and decided to cut their date short.


	8. Henry/Hinata

Practice 

“Ugh, I just can’t get this scene right!” Hinata cried, throwing his script at the door, narrowly missing Henry, who had just entered. Henry picked it up.

“Guess practice isn’t going well. Maybe I can help.” He handed Hinata the book. “What’s the scene?”

“Well, the title character, Kenta, is pronouncing his love for the maiden Hitomi. He’s supposed to embrace her and cup her chin.” He suddenly pulled Henry to him and caressed his cheek. Henry swallowed. He could hear his heart pounding.

“A-and then what?” 

“They kiss.” Hinata softly pressed his lips to Henry’s. He grinned. “Like this.”


	9. Henry/Ludus

Storm 

Ludus wrapped his strong arms around Henry, holding him close as if shielding him from the thunderous booms and crackling lightning coming from outside. He knew there would be a typhoon and braved the storm to come check in on Henry, only to find him curled up into a ball underneath his kitchen table. Another house-rattling boom of thunder sounded and Henry whimpered. 

“Shhh. Everything will be fine.” Ludus stroked his hair and wiped away the runaway tears from his cheeks. 

The wind howled louder than a pack of wolves, but at last, Henry felt safe in Ludus’s warm embrace.


	10. Holly/Iluka

Cry 

Iluka didn’t let many people see her cry. Only Siluka and Ludus had seen her cry. But today, she buried her head into Holly’s shoulder crying her eyes out over some stupid nightmare. The island. How she hurt her sister and friend. Her guilt. She didn’t want to remember or talk about those months spent stranded, but her dreams seemed oblivious to her feelings. Often she would wake up, trembling and sweaty, and until recently, alone. But now she had Holly, and though she might not say it, she was glad to be able to cry in her arms, unjudged.


	11. Holly/Woofio

Puppy Love

It was too obvious and too ironic, but how else could anyone describe her relationship with the dog-suited man. The way she followed him around and smiled was the spitting image of a young puppy following someone it loved. Holly’s mouth moving a mile a minute describing her day in full detail, a joke she heard from Wayne, or an interesting fact from Ford. She was in love and there was no doubt about it. But people had to wonder: what did Woofio look like underneath? They came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter to the little, lovesick puppy.


	12. Henry/Lisette

Fantasy 

She felt like a princess riding atop of Henry’s new white horse, Snowflake. Henry had bought it for convenience, but he also remembered how much Lisette loved fairy tales, and he knew that she would love it if he came home with a tall, white horse like the knights rode in her favorite stories. So, he decided to take her on a ride through the countryside on Snowflake that Sunday afternoon. The blossoms from the trees flying through the air reminded her of woodland fairies. She sighed. Henry really was a prince come to sweep her off to his kingdom.


	13. Holly/Wayne; Former Wayne/Ford

Awkward 

He knew he was stupid when he remarked that she wasn’t his first kiss. He immediately regretted it, seeing the look of sadness on Holly’s face. She asks him who was his first, mumbling that it must’ve been Vivian or one of his other fans, but Wayne shakes his head. He rubs the back of his head as he struggles to admit to an answer, but finally says:

“Ford.”

Holly’s eyes widen for a second, but then she’s laughing and laughing and laughing. Imagine, she says, a flirty womanizer and a no-nonsense doctor sucking face. Wayne doesn’t think it’s funny.


	14. Hinata, Komari

Champion

Hinata was always eager to prove his masculinity, a fact Komari found annoying and unnecessary. She would roll her eyes thinking Men! whenever he challenged her to arm wrestle. But, she obliged him, rolling up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles. It always started out with Hinata getting the upperhand, but he would soon run out of steam and Komari would easily overpower him. Hinata, then, would whine and complain that ‘it’s been this way since we were kids’ and Komari would laugh and flex. 

“Guess I’ll always be a champion then, huh pipsqueak?” 

And always, Hinata would swear revenge.


	15. Holly/Inari

Union

Only she could see them. The adorable fox-spirit who resided at the shrine in Tsuyukusa. But that didn’t matter right then. Right there. Now, they were exchanging their eternal vows to each other, the spirits as their witnesses. Holly didn’t care that she had to bend down to kiss her adorable partner. Height wasn’t what drew her to Inari. Holly wasn’t even upset that she would still be living alone and couldn’t have children. She loved Inari and they loved her. Marriage was only a symbol of their love, anyway. No one needed to see “proof” to validate their union.


	16. Henry/Yuzuki

Lullaby 

Henry had never heard his husband sing. In fact, he didn’t know that his husband could sing, but here he was, in the middle of the night singing a song to their nine-month old daughter, Kanna. His voice was deeper than Henry expected, but it was soothing. The song itself was one he had heard Omiyo sing once, about a prince who fell in love with a lonely flower. Eventually, Kanna’s eyes fluttered close and Yuzuki lay her down to sleep once more. He turned around and jumped, surprised to see his husband. Henry blushed.

“Could you..also sing to me?”


	17. Henry/Ford

Rhythm 

When Henry asked Ford to dance with him during the Goddess Festival, he had at least expected the doctor to have some prior knowledge on dancing and the likes. But a few aching toes later, Henry had to laugh at his distraught partner while also holding back tears forming in his eyes from the pain. 

“Ford, you suck at dancing.”

“I didn’t know dancing was a mandatory skill,” Ford mumbled attending to his dance partner’s swollen toes.

“Well, you looked handsome anyway for someone with no rhythm.”

Ford nodded absently, the words not registering until a few seconds later.

“Bweh?!”


	18. Holly/Wayne

Shame 

Wayne didn’t tell Holly he was bisexual until after they started dating. His grandfather had always told him to suppress his “gay urges” and they would soon go away. ‘You’re a man,’ he would say. ‘Not a girl. You should be interested in girls, not boys. I should teach you to become a real gentleman.’

“You’re not disgusted that I also fancy guys?” he had asked her, shame clouding his mind.

Holly slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. She looked up into his cerulean eyes and smiled.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re not just a label. You're Wayne.”


	19. Henry/Siluka; One-sided Henry/Iluka

Bitter

Iluka didn’t say it, or even admit it to herself, and Henry was too dense to catch on to her feelings. But she decided to blame his cluelessness on the fact that he confessed to her sister and not her. The pendant hanging from her sister’s neck making her want to puke or at least throw the stone into the ocean and let the waves wash it away. She gave him more attention, more obvious affection in hopes of swaying his heart. Henry either didn’t noticed or just didn’t say anything, steadfast in courting Siluka. How she hated bitter heartbreak.


	20. Ford/Lisette

Melody

It took him aback when his patient asked if he liked listening to Ed Sheeran. Ford asked her what would make them think this. She said he was humming _Thinking Out Loud_ and added that it was her favorite song. Ford denied her claims and sent her on her way with a prescription for her headache. Ford returned to his paperwork only to find himself humming. He never found himself humming before, and as such, where would he have learned such a melody? After closing hours, Lisette entered the clinic and gave him a quick kiss, humming a familiar melody.


	21. Wayne/Ludus

Shooting Star

It wasn’t a surprise that Wayne and Ludus shared a love of the night sky. So, of course, when they started dating, they made frequent dates to the beach of Lulukoko, lying down in the sand and gazing up at the stars. One night, while the two were cuddled up, the sea foam kissing their bare feet, Ludus pointed towards the sky; a shooting star zoomed by.

“Make a wish.” 

“What if it don’t need to?” Wayne turned towards Ludus, hand raised to caress his cheek. “I don’t need to wish anymore when my star’s right here.” 

Ludus grinned.

“Cheesy.”


	22. Holly/Wayne/Ford/Hinata/Yuzuki/Ludus

Irresistible 

On Monday, she tied the local postman to his bedpost, teasing him as she strapped herself in for the ensuing rendezvous. Wayne would already be a mess. Tuesdays, she had Ford kissing her feet, groveling beneath her, worshipping her. Wednesdays, Hinata would wait, peeking, watching Yuzuki love her gently from the next room, waiting for his turn to relieve himself. Thursdays, it was a contest to see who was quieter, trying not to wake Tototara around the corner. The bed creaking, splinters breaking off the wooden frame. Holly would then rest, pampering herself, before starting the week all over again.


	23. Kasumi/Siluka

Homework

When Siluka told her girlfriend she wanted to learn Japanese, Kasumi beamed ear to ear and gladly supplied Siluka with a notebook, dictionary, textbook, and grammar books. Siluka promised to return the favor with giving Kasumi lessons in her language. She was excited to earn a new student and eagerly prepared lesson plans to cover the basics. Siluka was excellent during lecture, but struggled to focus while doing her work. 

“Why is your homework lacking? You know the material.” Kasumi asked. Siluka flushed.

“It’s hard to work when my teacher is so cute.”

Kasumi was embarrassed to say the least.


	24. Yuzuki/Lisette

Season

A new season meant new flowers. Yuzuki wasn’t familiar with Westownian flowers and Lisette always jumped at the opportunity to show him. So at the beginning of each new season, Yuzuki would pack them a lunch and the two would head out to the road outside of Westown and enjoy the flowers. Lisette would identify them, and Yuzuki would draw them as inspiration for his jewelry. And at the end of each season, Yuzuki would gather each type of flower and have Shizu arrange them for Lisette. Lisette would be crying, overjoyed, and thank her husband for another wonderful season.


	25. Komari/Kasumi

Quarrel

Their little spat was sure to be about something trivial. Komari often had fights with her own father over idiotic. But Kasumi was worried that she had driven her girlfriend away and went around town for advice.They told her not to worry. It was their first fight as a couple. It’s healthy. Still, Kasumi felt a little guilty. It was two days after their fight that Komari finally came to speak to her girlfriend. Kasumi was nervous, but Komari hugged her and said she was sorry.

“I’m sorry Kasumi. I take it back. Spears are not cooler than naginatas.”

Figures.


	26. Wayne/Iluka

Jealous

She had only heard of his fan club from stories Holly told her, but she didn’t expect there to be so many girls drooling over her boyfriend. She would frown as Wayne shot one of them a winning smile or compliment her hair. Words that should be reserved for her and only her. Iluka knew she was a jealous sort, but the intensity of her feelings did shock her. She should’ve expected this from Wayne, but it didn’t stop her from feeling hurt. Iluka, though, vowed to either cut out her boyfriend’s tongue or inflict sinister auras onto the girls.


	27. Ford/Siluka

Haze 

Ford was older, and in a sense, more experienced in the ways of life. But up until this moment he thought of romance and love as frivolous pleasures he need not bother with. It was hard, though, to look back and agree with his previous thoughts as Siluka worked her mouth over every surface of his body. His vision was blurry and his breath hoarse and raspy. The room seemed to be hazy, the objects and furniture in his office intangible and distant. The entire world was enveloped in a fervent mist. Siluka smirked from her position, whispering:

“So pink.”


	28. Ford/Siluka

Apple 

He once told her that “an apple a day keeps the doctor away” but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, telling him that she didn’t ever want to keep him away. Ford blushed and stammered out that it was just a silly phrase that didn’t quite convey the importance of the different factors that went into health and nutrition, but he told her to not worry about him leaving. He wouldn’t dare. Siluka had smiled, nuzzling his chest. If she didn’t have to, she whispered, she wouldn’t ever eat another apple. Ford, of course, scolded her.


	29. Onesided Holly/Yuzuki

Hands of Fate

_Tsukuyusa,like_

_Your graceful presence, fades with_

_Each passing of the Sun._

_O, how I wish the moon_

_To rise and bring with it dreams_

_You may visit once again_

 

Yuzuki, heavy of heart, wrote the poem while watching for Holly, waiting to catch of glimpse of her on her way to the main town. But, she was probably off in Lulukoko visiting Ludus yet again. She rarely came around anymore, so Yuzuki could only dream she would visit him. He cursed the hands of fate. How they treated him! Curse their wretchedness! He set to writing his feelings again.


	30. Holly/Ford; Tellur

Nightmare

It was as if the Goddess herself had said that science was a hoax. Hearing the words ‘I hate science’ strung together almost caused Ford to have a heart attack. Figuratively speaking, of course. It was his worst nightmare. His son, Tellur, had told him and Holly that he didn’t like science and wanted to, instead, be a postman like Mr. Wayne. Ford was incredulous, hearing his son wanted to be like his philandering friend, but he was more hurt that his son despised the subject he loved. Holly, though, thought the matter humorous, laughing and excited to tell Wayne.


	31. Henry/Lisette/Komari/Kasumi/Iluka/Siluka

Rendezvous 

Monday, it was outdoors for her. A field of flowers, the birds and bees watching Lisette roll around with her lover. Tuesday, Komari fed him cakes, dumplings, the works. He was always stuffed, and Komari couldn’t be happier. Wednesday, Iluka wore her best leather and Siluka was finally able to wear her maid costume. The experience was interesting to say the least. Thursdays, he was a bad student. Fs, Fs, Fs, his teacher scolded, wielding her ruler. Kasumi demanded her student join her after school for a private lesson. Now, visits were over for the week. He was already impatient.


	32. Ludus/Iluka

Breathing 

It was the only time she was quiet, sleeping peacefully in bed, waiting for the sun to wake her. Ludus sometime woke in the middle of the night, maybe the sounds of the ocean calling or the scuffle of a creature. But those nights, he would lay watching Iluka sleep beside him. She looked delicate and fragile, unlike her regular self. He would gently place his ear upon her chest, feeling her chest move up and down, to see if she was still breathing. She always was. Iluka may tease him, but he loved her. He could never lose her.


	33. Henry/Wayne

Letters 

He loved receiving love letters from Henry. Expressions of love that weren’t easily translatable in casual speech were written down in fluid, passionate prose, sometimes eliciting a blush from the blonde postman. Wayne himself had received letters from fans, but none were as endearing or lovely as the ones he got from his lover. Finding the letters among his normal delivery batch never ceased to make his heart beat faster, anticipating the newest proclamation of love from the farmer. The envelope pink, sealed with a heart-shaped sticker, and signed in cursive Your Dearest. He might be the sappiest boyfriend ever.


	34. Holly, Ludus

Shackles 

It felt as if life had clasped shackles around her ankles, weighing her down, to a failing marriage. Their honeymoon phase had quickly passed, and along with it, their passion and affection for each other. Amorous touch was scarce and talk was limited to ‘hellos’ and ‘mahalos’. Holly could count the amount of times her and Ludus slept together. When visitors would come over, smiling faces were put on, promises of grandchildren made. The perfect marriage. But when the door shut...Holly didn’t know why neither one of them would not leave. Maybe they both hoped it would get better.


	35. Ford/Wayne

Contagious 

Ford was livid. He had taken all the protective measures to make sure he wouldn’t ever get sick. He washed his hands, kept a respectable distance, and even took a few extra vitamins. But lo and behold, here he was, lying on the couch next to his boyfriend: the one who got him sick. Now the town was out one postman and one doctor. 

“You just had to kiss me,” Ford grumbled, taking a swig of orange juice. Wayne chuckled.

“I can’t help it. You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Well next time you go Casanova, make sure you’re not ill.”


	36. Holly/Hinata

Perfection 

Hinata made it a practice to tell Holly everyday what he found perfect about her. Her eyes, her smile, her lips, her nose, the list was extensive. But he soon found himself running out of things to say, and nonetheless, he felt embarrassed at his own imperfection of his ability to compliment his loved one. However, Holly had her own list of perfections to tell Hinata, ranging from his acting to his work-ethic. His so-called “imperfection” was even included in her list. 

“You’re perfect for being imperfect. That’s what makes you human. What makes you Hinata.”

She was perfection.


	37. Holly, Noel; Implied Holly/Lisette

Princess 

“Mr. Wayne is like the prince you read about in storybooks! I think lotsa girls would like to have a prince like him for a boyfriend someday! What about you Ms. Holly? Would you like a prince?” Holly smiled at Noel. She was just so darn cute. 

“No, not really. I’m not looking for a prince. I’m looking for a princess,” Holly laughed. Noel was quiet for a second, but a giant grin spread across her face.

“Like with a pretty dress and pretty hair? Ms. Lisette’s like a princess! I bet lotsa girls would like a princess like her!”


	38. Henry/Ford

Ring 

Ford was utterly embarrassed watching Henry show off his new wedding ring to Westown, grinning like a child had just gotten a day off of school. Miranda and Carrie ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’ at the small band, congratulating both Henry and Ford on their marriage-to-be. Ford saw no reason to show off their ring, though he understood the significance and symbolism behind it. Still, it was just a ring. But he couldn’t deny the warm feeling bubbling in his chest seeing his fiancé so excited over it, looking at the jewelry with as much love as when he looked at him.


	39. Hinata/Yuzuki

Date

“You ready for our date?”

The words had taken Yuzuki aback. The idea that their frequent trips to the other towns’ restaurants as dates had never crossed his mind. He never imagined that Hinata looked at him that way, though, Yuzuki had to admit that the thought of Hinata liking him back filled his stomach with butterflies. He had been admiring the shopkeeper for a while, but kept his tongue for fear of rejection.

But he had a hunch that the word had accidently slipped out as he witnessed Hinata’s skin become redder and redder. Yuzuki chuckled.

“Yes. I’m ready.”


	40. Onesided Holly/Ford; Ludus/Holly

Cheating 

Ludus told him one day. The young carpenter had worn his feelings on his sleeve, the look of guilt written across his face. Ford had just finished up with a patient when the blue-haired Lulukokian walked in, his hand running through his hair. Before Ford could ask him what he wanted, Ludus blurted out:

“Me and Holly have been sleeping together!” 

Ford didn’t know if he heard right but Ludus kept repeating ‘E kala mai, e kala mai.’ The words blurred together until they were incoherent. Ford couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe.

His world crashing down with just seven words.


	41. Henry/Wayne

Snore 

Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. He remembered the time when Brad wanted him to find out Wayne’s weakness, only for him to walk away with the secret of Wayne’s distaste for yogurt. Oh, if Brad could hear this! Henry had decided to spend the night with his boyfriend and had awoken to the sound of the mailman snoring away in his sleep. He wondered what Brad and Wayne’s fangirls would think if they knew the alleged “perfect man” snored like a bear. But, he guessed this would be another one of Wayne’s secrets he would take to the grave. Maybe.


	42. Holly/Wayne

Mirror 

She hated looking in the mirror. It reminded her of all the things she hated about herself. She would stare and stare until tears ran down her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat. Her mirrored image staring back at her, real or a caricature of how she thought she looked? But Wayne would kiss her tears away and tell her: “I don’t care if you’re as light as the snow or as dark as the winter night; thin or more to love; short or tall, I will love any you, darlin’. Always.” 

And her reflection would finally smile.


	43. Holly/Siluka

Hair 

It was Holly’s favorite thing to do while they were relaxing: brushing and braiding Siluka’s hair. She hadn’t stopped since they married last spring, and this afternoon they found themselves relaxing, Siluka sitting on the floor and Holly running her fingers through her soft, violet hair. She followed up with the brush, making long strokes and silently counting. 1, 2, 3… Moments like this were so tranquil and intimate. Siluka enjoyed feeling Holly’s delicate fingers stroke her hair and intricately braid it. Sometimes, she would lay her head in her wife’s lap, calmly falling asleep under her wife’s soft touch.


	44. Onesided Henry/Brad

Coffee Break 

He always stopped by the Garden Grill, not just because the food was delicious, not because he dearly needed a coffee break, but because Brad was there, with his smile, his laugh, his worrying, albeit cute naïve charm. He couldn’t help but be enthralled by his personality and his openness. He eventually found herself in love. But he knew the consequences. The truth. He saw the way he looked at his wife, how he complimented her, touched her, kissed her. Henry knew he was devoted to Carrie (she was a nice gal), but sometimes, Henry wished he loved him instead.


	45. Holly/Wayne

Naked 

The soft traces of honey blonde hair across his chest, his broad shoulders, the freckles dotting his back, the subtle curves of his hips, his firm ass, and Goddess!, his thighs built from years of walking and climbing stairs every day. She was happily the only one who got to marvel in his glory , staring in awe at the body his fan girls wished they could see. Wayne would blush at her voracious gaze, eyes taking in every inch of him, but he would always return the favor when Holly exposed herself to him. Both enjoying the other’s beauty.


End file.
